1: The Last Hollow
by Yiroma
Summary: GW/HP xover. When the unusual new Preventer is paired up with Chang Wufei, nobody thinks he'll outlast his first mission. But then days turn to weeks and weeks to months, leaving everyone to wonder, just who is Harry Potter? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, etc or Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. Obviously. They belong to their owners respectively, and have been mashed together only in this odd fanfiction you see before you. I am not in any way paid for the creation of this fiction. I sometimes get reviews though, from people who think it makes a good a ten minute slot in their day..._

* * *

00: The Living

"Wait! You haven't filled out this last part!"

The young man walking away paused mid-step. He turned back to the tall counter, and followed the woman's pointing finger down the paper she was holding up.

"You need to give me a name and contact details here," she instructed. "If there's an emergency and you cannot make a medical decision for yourself, we need you to give written permission for someone else to make it in your stead."

He stared at the empty space for a long moment. "…I couldn't think of anyone," he told her.

She frowned at him for a long moment, pursing her lips disapprovingly. "I see," she replied. "Well, I will need a name. The next time you come in I expect you to have one prepared to put down."

"Yes, ma'am," he responded politely. He hesitated momentarily before asking, "Do you know how long it will take until all the paperwork goes through for this?"

The nurse considered. "Well, once the blood-work comes back, it will go in your file with your physical exam. If you've passed everything, the paperwork will be done by the week after next." She smiled faintly. "After all, the Preventer Agency prides itself on its efficiency."

He nodded acceptingly and turned to leave once more. "Thank-you. Good-day, ma'am."

The woman watched him go with a bemused expression. "Such a polite young man," she muttered to herself. _I don't think I've ever been called ma'am so often in one day…_

0 0 0

Just as he had expected, the incomplete form eventually fell through the cracks in the system. He never went back to add a contact name to his medical record, and it was filed through to the Agency, without any other undue notice being paid to it, exactly when the nurse had said it would be. It helped, of course, that he proceeded to avoid the medical wing as much as possible after that to help the forgetting along.

It would have been very hard, after all, to explain that it wasn't that he couldn't _think_ of anyone to put down, but that there simply _wasn't _anyone. There was no one on the L1 colony that he knew; there was no one on any of the other colonies that he knew.

And there was certainly nobody on the Earth that he knew.

Ever since his awakening he had been all alone.

0 0 0

_Waking can sometimes be a painful thing. _

_For him it happened very suddenly. One moment there was nothing; the next, there was light._

_Blinding, brilliant light._

_He inhaled sharply, and the air in his lungs was clean and pure and cold._

_"What?" he tried to croak, but his throat protested violently- it felt so dry it might have been tearing itself apart at the effort. _

_All at once there were hands behind his head, and someone was pressing something cool against his lips. There was a voice, talking calmly, but he couldn't make out the words properly, they sounded so strange. His eyes felt blurry and sticky, and wouldn't close despite how bright it was, leaving him with a rapidly blossoming headache. A shadow passed over his vision and then there was liquid pouring down his parched throat, blinking away the muddle of thoughts that crowded for his immediate attention. _

_And that was when he realised. _

_He was _alive_. _

_If there had been enough water in his body he might have cried. But it certainly wouldn't have been from happiness. _

* * *

_FAQ_

1. What time frame are we looking at here?  
This is set in the GW time frame. The events of the HP BK7 happened… at a guess… five hundred years ago, not including the epilogue. If you think Harry's immortal however… Hmmm…

2. What are the pairings for this story?  
Ah, well, I guess I can elaborate. Past!HarryGinny, One-sided!HarryWufei (on Harry's part), Future!WufeiDuo, QuatreTrowa, Future!HeeroHarry. These and more are the ones that develop, and break up… and die (hmm, literally and figuratively?)…

3. This is a bit confusing… What's going on exactly? And why has it CHANGED AGAIN?!  
Err… Well... The new changes... eh heh... It just emerged like this when I went back to look at it again. Now including Harry's P.O.V and not as confusing... perhaps?

4. Does Harry have magic in this story?  
Yes indeed. However, he isn't going to be so quick to use it. And why should he? Isn't he good enough without it?

5. Will the GW characters be crossing into Harry's world at some point?  
A spoiler, but… yeah… Though obviously, five hundred years in the future, it's changed somewhat.

6. Why are some of the chapters so short?  
They just are. Sorry. Some are long, some are short. Whatever works. I'm trying to usher the story along, rather than bog it down in too much detail. You either have a 1000 words of action every two weeks, or 3000 words of somebody thinking and then months between the next update. Take your pick, really.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, etc or Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. Obviously. They belong to their owners respectively, and have been mashed together only in this odd fanfiction you see before you. I am not in any way paid for the creation of this fiction. I sometimes get reviews though, from people who think it makes a good a ten minute slot in their day..._

* * *

**01**: Meetings

"Agent Fire! Your behaviour towards your fellow Preventer agents is _unacceptable_!"

Even through the closed office door the yell was incredibly loud, and people in nearby work cubicles wilted down in their chairs.

Two eighteen year old boys stood waiting directly outside the head office glanced at each other meaningfully.

The shorter of the two turned to grin in the direction of the closed door and shook his head in obvious amusement, making his long, chestnut braid swing behind him. "Ahh… Sound like Wuffers is getting chewed out again. I wonder what he did to his partner this time."

"Hnn," his companion remarked, folding his arms across his chest. "You shouldn't make fun of such a serious situation, Duo." Yet despite those words (and though it might have been difficult for anyone else to tell) Duo knew that the short haired boy found the situation just as funny as he did.

"Lighten up, Heero, or you'll end up sounding just like Une," he joked. "Besides, she might as well give up already- the great Chang Wufei likes to work _alone._"

"It probably would allow the Preventer Agency to keep some of our staff," Heero admitted, making Duo laugh.

Just then, the secretary opposite from then picked up her buzzing phone. "Yes Ma'am," she said after a moment of listening. Putting down the phone, she turned to Heero and Duo. "Lady Une says that you may enter now."

Both teens hastened to comply, wise to the fact it wasn't a good idea to give an angry Une anything further to be annoyed by.

The sight that met them in the office was one they had become accustomed to over the last few months. Lady Une was sat behind her desk, eyes fixed on the Chinese youth glowering at a patch of wall just above her head. They both looked like they were struggling to hold their tempers in check, which was more than likely considering that recently neither of them had been able to see eye to eye on anything. Bearing that in mind, the boys took two seats as far away from Wufei as possible to avoid any explosions which might be forthcoming.

At last, their commanding officer turned to look at them. "Maxwell, Yuy," she said by way of greeting. "I believe it's time to hear your part of the story. The two of you were present on this last mission, correct?"

Yuy answered with a quick nod, whilst Duo sighed.

"And you can attest that everything written in your reports is true? That in no way did Agent Chang pressure the Agent in such a way that he felt compelled to leave?"

Duo blinked at the question and straightened in his chair. "What was that again?" he asked.

Under normal circumstances, Une would just ask them if they agreed with Chang's evaluation of the Agent's personality. Heero would essentially agree when talking about skill, but leave Duo to point out the quirks in personality. But in this instance, that wasn't what they were being asked to do.

Une raised an eyebrow in the braided teen's direction. "It's very simple really. As I was telling Agent Chang here, the number of partners he has gone through in such a short space of time has raised some odd questions about his dedication to the new regulations placed on the Agency. Added to that are his rather vocal protests about preferring to work alone. It's only natural that some people might begin to question his motives."

_No wonder Wufei looks even more ragged than usual after being in this office,_ Duo thought to himself. _And now the higher-ups are on his case as well._

Originally, the whole fiasco had started because of a new procedure that was put in place after an Agent was killed out in the field. It raised a number of eyebrows in the new Government, and the fastest way to smooth it over was to implement a permanent partner system, where two Agents would always be assigned to a case to cover each other's backs.

Along with a number of other single agents, Wufei had been forced to take on a new partner.

The teen had always preferred to work alone, even during the war unless a mission had deemed it better for group work, and he had naturally been adamant that he wouldn't take a partner. It had taken a threatened suspension and a long chat about preserving the integrity of the Agency before Chang had even been willing to consider it. After some prodding from Duo and a few quick words with Heero, Wufei had agreed that it was perhaps in everyone's interest that he give the scheme a try.

Then he had met the recruits.

After the first man had dropped out a month later, Une had been willing to concede that perhaps he had been too rude, treating the teen poorly because of the age difference between them, and not at all the sort of person to work in the Preventers.

The second one ran out three weeks after being assigned. Une had admitted later that perhaps she had been hoping for too much assigning Chang a female recruit, but drew a line at listening to the boy rant at how inept and emotionally weak she was.

The third partner lasted the length of a two month mission, before he suddenly collapsed in the corridor and had to be treated for exhaustion. He resigned immediately upon recovery, saying the pace had just been too much. Chang had merely sniffed and stated that if they couldn't keep up, he wasn't going to pander to them. He himself was perfectly fine after all.

The fourth had lasted a week. He hadn't actually resigned from Preventers, but whatever had happened between the two of them had left him unwilling to take on any field assignment _ever_.

And now, the fifth partner had flagged out after a rather stressful month of worrying about whether he would make it through with Chang as his team buddy or not. In Wufei's defence, Duo admitted, it hadn't been until the man had been forced to work with three ex-Gundam pilots that he had finally cracked.

"Naturally, if I suspect foul play of any kind on Chang's behalf, I am to drop him immediately from the Agency," Une concluded.

Duo whistled between his teeth. _That _was a threat and a half for sure. After all, anyone who knew Chang as well as his fellow Gundam pilots did was aware that being a Preventer gave him a purpose, one he had desperately needed after the war. As a soldier, there was little else Wufei would ever consider doing in life.

"I don't want to fire you, Agent," Une said. "It would be a terrible waste. But if you put me in this position again you'll leave me no choice." She paused to let the news sink in. "However, you also happen to be extremely lucky."

Three incredulous stares met her own, and a single thought rang through the three boy's minds. _Lucky?_

"I'm giving you one last chance," Une told the teen, her eyes hard. "I've found a replacement for Agent Cross."

"That was fast," Duo noted. "What was he doing, queuing for his Agency retirement plan?"

"This _isn't _a laughing matter," Une snapped, "and I expect you and Heero to help Chang control his temper, because _Chang's_ retirement plan starts from the moment this new partner walks out the door!"

At that moment the phone rang on Une's desk, cutting the mounting tension in the room. She picked it up and the voice of the secretary could be heard on the other end.

Duo risked a glance at his two friends. Heero was as stoic as ever, though it was obvious from the distant look in his eyes that he was thinking. _He's probably worried about Wuffers if he loses this job, _Duo thought. _If anyone knows what'll happen to him without the Preventer Agency, it's Heero._

At the far end was Wufei himself. His face couldn't seem to decide between looking horrified or furious at the suggestion his career hinged on this one new partner.

Une put the phone down with a click just as there was a knock on the office door.

"That will be him now. Let's try our best to be polite, shall we?" Lady Une said. "Come in, Agent," she called out, louder this time.

Wufei looked absolutely mutinous, and folded his tightly across his chest. The door swung open, and the new agent stepped in.

It was hardly going to be love at first sight.

Straight away, the most noticeable thing about him was his eyes, a brilliant shade of green behind a pair of black framed glasses. They quickly surveyed the room, taking in its occupants and then a cursory examination of the fixtures, but seemed to gloss over a number of critical aspects someone with more experience might have looked at more closely. The body that came with the eyes looked young, definitely no older than that of the three Agents present, which immediately marked him out as most people that age were still in boot camp. Frankly though, it didn't look as if he had ever gone there, as he was considerably shorter and slighter built than any of them (in fact, Duo thought, he probably could have out done Quatre in both departments) and might have been called scrawny by anyone feeling less than flattering. In short, the sort of person who would have been chewed out during training and spat out roughly on the other side. The black clothes he wore were lose, hiding most of his shape, and his skin was oddly pale, giving him a stark look and making Duo wonder when was the last time Une had let him leave his desk for some fresh air.

Aware of their scrutiny, the teen glanced back frankly at the three ex-Gundam pilots, making no effort to hide his confusion about their presence here.

"You wanted to see me, Ma'am?" he asked at last, focusing on the woman behind the desk. The accent was very pronounced when he spoke, though Duo couldn't place it to a colony or Earth country at all, which was extremely odd. The agent's tone was calm and collected though, not giving away any trace of nerves.

"Agent," Lady Une acknowledged. "Sit down."

The only seat left was the one between Wufei and Heero, one of whom looked carefully expressionless, whilst the other was shooting daggers with his eyes. Duo almost felt sorry for the guy.

The boy's expression tightened noticeably when he caught sight of Wufei's glare as he moved to settle on the chair. He looked puzzled for a second, before his own face took on a noticeable frown and he quickly turned to look back at Une.

"Well, isn't this cosy," Une remarked, a knowing smile tugging at her lips. "Agent, may I formally introduce you to Chang Wufei, Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. You three, meet Harry Potter."

The teen glanced at each of them in turn, but forwent any greetings, even though Duo managed a lazy wave.

"Agent Potter, I'm putting you on the field," Une told him bluntly.

Immediately, the boy's uneasy countenance vanished and he looked positively _gleeful_ as he straightened in his chair and directed an intense focus on Lady Une.

"As you know, all field agents are required to work in two man teams. Chang is your new partner. I've already explained this to him, but for the next twelve months you will be sharing missions." It was quite funny to watch as the pleased expression melted away from the teen's face. He glanced several times in Wufei's direction as Une continued, though he didn't say anything. "I normally give Chang difficult, dangerous missions, and that won't change just because you're new to the Agency. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"If you didn't want me to work here anymore," the boy blurted suddenly, "you could have just fired me." The comment was so unexpected it froze everyone in the room for a full minute, including Potter himself. "I mean- Err-"

Duo wasn't able to bite down on his fist fast enough to stop the laughter from escaping.

"What was that Potter?" Lady Une demanded.

The boy blinked, but seemed mostly unfazed by both the sharp tone, and Wufei's mounting death glare and clenched fists. He replied honestly, "Ma'am… I wasn't aware I was getting reassigned, not that I'm displeased with that at all, however…" He hesitated for a moment, his eyes flickering to his left side, where Wufei sat. "A lot of people would probably say Agent Chang isn't the best person someone wants to get assigned to-"

But by that point, Wufei had heard enough. It had already been a rough day, and by now there was no way he was going to be bad-mouthed by some weak looking paper-pusher. A string of Chinese curses tumbled from his lips as he leapt to his feet, sending his chair flying. "As if I would want to work with you!" he exploded. "Someone like you- Some pathetic office grunt-! You don't look like you could last five minutes in a real battle! Just another pathetic weakling I've been drafted to baby-sit!"

"Don't you dare try and judge me!" came the equally furious reply. Harry had stiffened in his chair, and Duo noted that his eyes practically seemed to glow in anger. Over Wufei's furious rant, his sharp, biting accent could easily be heard: "Everybody knows you intimidate the new recruits so much they have to quit!"

It was a similar accusation to the one Une had levelled earlier. Obviously, it was a more popular opinion than they had thought.

Potter continued unflinchingly however over the sudden silence. "Of course, anyone would be nervous on their first mission with _you_, but you drag their names through the mud every time! For someone who is supposed to be a senior Preventer, you're a complete disgrace!"

"What did you just say?" Wufei demanded, leaning over the still seated teen.

"You're stood right next to me," the boy retorted, his cheeks tinged red, but from anger more than embarrassment, "I know you heard every word."

Duo's eyebrows flew up. The kid sure had brass ones and no mistake.

The two agents settled on staring at each other, neither backing down, until they were startled when someone started laughing. This time though, it wasn't Duo, but Lady Une.

"And here I was, worried the two of you wouldn't get along," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, etc or Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. Obviously. They belong to their owners respectively, and have been mashed together only in this odd fanfiction you see before you. I am not in any way paid for the creation of this fiction. I sometimes get reviews though, from people who think it makes a good a ten minute slot in their day..._

* * *

**02:** Disagreements

With a sigh, Harry clicked on the light as he stepped into his flat. It lit up the grim, empty walls, and the thin, worn carpet on the creaky floor. The flat consisted of an open-plan living room and kitchen, with two paint-flecked doors which lead to a bathroom and a bedroom respectively. As he went, he dropped his bag of groceries on the kitchen counter, and a folder of files on the lumpy sofa barely three paces away.

It was far from luxury, but for now it was home.

The L1 Colony was considerably more middle class than many of the other colonies, most of which had fallen into disrepair, been decommissioned or even blown up in the recent wars. However, on the fringes there existed the lower classes (their numbers having grown during and after the war), where cheaper accommodation like this was available to people like him. That was to say, people with no money, no identification, and nowhere else to go.

Harry wasn't overly bothered about being grouped amongst those people. He wasn't sure why he had eventually decided to settle there, on L1, save that he couldn't of stood to live on the Earth, and none of the other colonies had seemed as interesting when he visited them. After a while, he had settled into this flat, round about the same time he had decided that he would join the Preventer Agency, and begun the painstaking task of creating a new identity. Subtlety wasn't normally his thing, but the results had eventually paid off when he had managed to work his way into the Preventer building, even if it had only been as a paper-pusher to start with.

Flopping onto the couch (and almost immediately regretting it as a spring poked into his spine), he picked up his folder and pulled out the sheets detailing his new position.

"Field agent, huh?" he wondered aloud, pulling out the identification card and badge. "Seeing as how I never got to be an Auror, I guess this'll do…"

With a sigh, he threw it along to the other end of the couch. "Stop using those memories," he muttered. "You're not Harry Potter, even if you did decide to use his name."

Looking for a new topic to take his mind off of that thought, Harry recalled his new partner, Chang Wufei, code named Agent Fire. His own code name was, ironically enough, 'Rain', and he briefly wondered whether Commander Une had chosen it deliberately. _Fire versus water… very funny. I thought she wanted us to get along…_

0 0 0

It didn't take even two days before the two new partners decided that they didn't, in fact, _get along_. It took one and a half instead.

And that in itself was rather generous when all was said and done.

On Tuesday afternoon, Chang Wufei stormed into the Preventer mess hall with a rapidly purpling black eye.

"Wuffers!" Duo exclaimed, more amused than concerned though, if the twinkling in _his_ eye was anything to go by. "What happened to you?"

"My name is _Wufei_, Maxwell, and don't you forget it," he snapped, slamming his tray of typically nutritious food down onto the table, and nearly upending his bottle of water.

Diplomatically, Heero said nothing, and nudged Duo under the table when it looked as if he might try questioning the other teen again.

After twenty minutes of watching the boy picking at his food and refusing to talk, Duo sighed and wandered over to a vending machine to grab something a little less healthy. Watching Wufei eat that stuff, it made him feel dirty in a way only E numbers and sugar could cure.

The minute he was gone, Heero turned his flat gaze on the Chinese teen. "Well?" he demanded.

"Well what?" Wufei shot back, spearing his food viciously with a plastic fork. They were silent for a while, before the teen dropped the fork with a clatter and a curse in Chinese.

"You could do with some ice for that eye," Heero reported.

Wufei started in surprise, his hand coming up to touch the swelling. "Hnn," he admitted, before falling silent. At last he said, "He's faster than he looks."

_He must be,_ Heero conceded silently. The Chinese Preventer had excellent reflexes, having trained for years in martial arts.

"Not that it matters, he's still a weakling," Wufei was quick to add. "His fighting abilities are laughable. It only took a few good hits before he was out of commission."

"How did you end up fighting?"

"That pathetic display didn't count as fighting!" the Chinese boy insisted loudly. He snorted derisively and went on to explain: "We were arguing beforehand. I don't like him. He doesn't talk as much as Maxwell, but the content is just as annoying."

"I see."

"He was the one that started the fight," Wufei felt the need to add, though for what reason Heero wasn't sure. "He loses his temper faster than I do!"

Heero wondered if that was true all the time. Though he had only seen Potter briefly, and he _had_ lost his temper at that time as well, he had struck Heero as the sort of person who would rather avoid a fight completely, unless pushed into one.

"I'll not be held responsible for his injuries. He should have known better than to attack me, the fool." Though the words were said with a certain measure of confidence, Heero knew he wouldn't have been the only one to see the worry on the Chinese youth's face.

"I'm sure Une will understand," Heero said. It was still something of a novel idea to him, lying to comfort a friend. If Quatre hadn't once told him it wasn't always the best policy socially to be bluntly honest, he probably would have told Wufei what an idiot he was.

However, he decided to let it pass this time because he felt that both of them _really_ knew Une _wouldn't _understand. If Potter decided to make a fuss about the incident, Wufei would likely be out of his job in a heartbeat.

0 0 0

_That… That guy…!_

Even his inner cursing was ineffective against Chang Wufei, Harry noticed.

Gingerly, he pressed his hand down on the desk top in his office and muttered a few words in a language now no longer classified as simply 'dead', but _ancient_ as well. Something tugged uncomfortably under the skin, and he knew this was a sign the broken arteries were healing over, and the painful muscles knitting themselves back together properly. Nearby, his computer screen flashed on and off rapidly, and the video phone screen turned black, losing its prompt for someone to enter a number.

_Stupid, delicate technology. Stupid, martial artist-like person…_

After all, it was all Chang's fault. Chang Wufei was stuck-up, bossy, violent, and he refused to answer any of Harry's questions about his new post as a field agent. It had only been a day and a half since they had first met, and only a morning of sharing an office together, but Harry was fairly certain he knew why all his previous partners had quit.

_Sabotage._

He was certain of it. After all, there was no way a human being could possibly be _that_ awful all the time, like Chang seemed to be. So he had to be doing it deliberately.

Harry flexed his hand critically and rolled his wrist round in both directions. It was still a little tender, but there wouldn't be any bruising now, and he would be able to keep using it as if it hadn't almost been broken when it was twisted behind his back earlier.

_Why do I always find the crazy people attractive? _he wondered to himself.

With a sigh, he leaned back in his swivel chair and stared up at the ceiling. Then he looked down at the form on his desk to take his mind off that disturbing thought. All that the official looking paperwork needed now was his signature, and he would be issued with a firearm for his first mission, whenever that would be. He clenched his hand into a fist and opened it again, testing the muscles.

Though this hand had never held a wand (despite what his memories said), it would feel good to hold a weapon in it.

0 0 0

The next day was a Wednesday and, as had become habit, Duo dragged Heero along to Wufei's office to see if he wanted to get some lunch with them from down the street instead of in the cafeteria. By chance, they bumped into Potter instead. Or rather, Potter caught Duo just as he danced in through the office door in an effort to stop their imminent collision.

"Whoops, sorry man!" Duo apologised, as Harry released him. "Nice reflexes by the way!"

_The same ones that must have caught out Chang,_ Heero thought, having watched how quickly the teen sidestepped, then reacted quickly to prevent Duo from falling on his face.

"Don't worry about it," Potter said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. On anyone else it might have been a nervous gesture, but it seemed oddly out of place on someone who was willing to casually yell in the face of an ex-Gundam pilot.

There was a short, awkward silence before Duo quickly broke into it. "Have you seen your partner skulking around anywhere, huh? It's time for his daily plate of rabbit food."

The other boy's mouth quirked slightly, before he shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't seen him today. I just got here from the firearm's department."

Duo's expression lit up. "The firearm's department, huh? Does that mean you're all armed and ready to go, now?"

A small grin now openly crossed Potter's face, showing that he obviously shared Duo's enthusiasm about the topic. "That's right," he replied.

"I guess they made you run their little course as well," Duo continued, grinning from ear to ear.

Heero inwardly sighed at the look, remembering the trouble Duo gave the men in charge of the firearm's division every time he was expected to test his marksmanship against their room of moving targets. Really, the explosives had been completely unnecessary that last time, and it had taken several days to clear up all the mess. Une had had Duo paying for it out of his wages for months afterwards, and the brunette was still expected to visit there regularly, despite his complaints about the woman doubting his skills.

"Oh, that. Yeah they did," Potter replied, and rubbed at his wrist in what seemed like a casual gesture.

The action drew the attention of both ex-Gundam pilots however, and they glimpsed a small line of fading bruises, only partially covered by his sleeve.

Duo would of asked if he had sprained it somehow during the course, save that it was obvious his wrist had been grabbed at some point, as the bruises were clearly arranged into finger marks. They also looked to be several days old, given that they had already seemed to pass the vivid purple colour of newer bruises, and faded to a lighter blue shade.

Unlike his partner, Heero knew a bit more about the situation, and was surprised by the injury and the colour. Chang had been fairly certain Potter would be here today with his wrist broken and bandaged, yet he seemed to have gotten off extremely lightly. Heero doubted that Wufei would have gone easy on the new recruit, or that the Chinese Agent had overestimated his own abilities in this case, which meant that Potter was both less fragile than he appeared, and a much faster healer. His thoughts were interrupted however, when Duo decided to question the new Agent on the injury.

"You hurt your wrist?" The tone was deliberately casual, but Heero had a feeling his partner thought a lot more about the subject than he was openly displaying.

"Yeah, just the other day," Harry told him with a shrug.

Heero watched as he passed the incident off with ease. He decided not to challenge Potter on just _how_ he got an injured wrist, despite wondering why the teen didn't complain about Wufei man-handling him. Perhaps Potter was smart enough to know that it wouldn't go down well with Duo and himself.

"I took care of it the other day, so it's fine," Harry continued, "but it still slowed me down a bit in the course. I suppose I should rest it a little more."

Sensing something about the topic that Potter was trying to avoid, Duo felt his curiosity spike. _Just what did happen to his wrist?_ Well, there were plenty of ways to find out, even if the other teen was trying to dodge the subject for now. Seizing on a moment of sudden initiative, Duo smoothly asked, "Oh well, if you want to take it easy for a bit, do you wanna come into town with us for lunch? The more the merrier, you know?"

"Oh!" The other teen sounded extremely surprised at the offer. He shook his head, and raised his arms slightly, hands raised in front of him as if to ward Duo away. "Sorry, but no. I- Uh-"

"Agent!"

Immediately, all three agents turned to look down the corridor, where an older man was hurrying towards them quickly. As he drew near, his eyes flickered across Heero and Duo, obviously recognising them, before he turned to Potter. "Are you Agent Rain?"

Potter nodded. "Yes, sir," he answered politely.

"You're needed in Briefing Room Three," the man told him. "There's a mission there that requires your team to be dispatched immediately. Follow me."

Harry nodded acceptingly, before turning to Heero and Duo awkwardly. "Uh, sorry guys. …Bye."

"'S'allright," Duo said, waving him off. "But seriously, Agent _Rain_?"

"I know, nice use of irony there," Potter quipped, before hurrying down the corridor towards his first mission.

Duo smiled after him. "Huh, he's not so bad," the braided teen said.

He directed this comment to Heero, who simply shrugged. "Let's see if he makes it back first."


End file.
